Harry Potter and the Yellow Jinchuriki Rework
by Poruporusama
Summary: Rework of a previous crossover. A blond boy crashes into our favorite young wizard just as he and a very large man are about to start searching for the school supplies the boy needs for his first year at Hogwarts. There's clearly something off about the blond. And he's got amnesia too? Great, what's next? The ability to talk to snakes? Ha ha... *Looks at Camera*
1. Chapter 1: The Blond

Harry James Potter didn't know what to make of it. First he gets hundreds of thousands of unknown letters, then he gets whisked away by a giant bearded man, and now he's just crashed into a boy around his age with strange whisker marks on his cheeks.

The unknown blond slowly opened his eyes, there was a huge bearded man shaking his shoulder, quietly asking, "Ye alright? Hello? Wa's yer name?" The boy slowly leaned up, a little dizzy from whatever just happened moments ago. He held his head as the man placed one of his hands on the boy's shoulder to steady him or keep him from possibly falling.

His name? What was that again? His eyes glanced to a puddle. He saw a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and clear whisker marks on his cheeks. His name... Oh! That's right! He's...

"My name's Naruto!" Harry blinked at the name. Not only was the name exotic, but he couldn't quite pinpoint the accent the boy was speaking in. He wasn't English that's for sure.

"Well, Mr. Naruto! Do ye know where yer family er the like is at?" His family? Where is...? Naruto held his head. It felt as if his skull was being assaulted by a thousand bells.

Harry placed his hand on the boy's other shoulder, "Naruto? Are you going to be ok?" The added stability from the other boy helped the blonde's dizziness a little. Something about the other boy's touch on his shoulder calmed him down a tad. "Yeah, uh-"

Sudden pain. That's what he felt in his chest. Not the pain of loss, but pain of the body. There was something wrong with the boy's chest. He shouted and some nearby trash cans fell over. He unzipped his bright orange shirt and revealed a large gash in his chest.

The bearded man sprung into action and picked up the boy. " 'arry! We've got to get 'im to the 'pothecary!" Harry didn't give any protest and followed behind the bearded man as he rushed towards the shop. That's right, they're in Diagon Alley.

Hagrid slurred out something about getting the boy a potion to try and help him, and for Harry "t' wai' ther" Which he assumed meant to wait outside.

After a little while, Hagrid returned with a still slightly dizzy Naruto. "I reckon it went well?" Harry said, smiling up at Hagrid."Aye, realized 're friend ere's got no memory. m'sure Dumbledore wouldn' mind if our new friend came along." Harry smiled, giving a shrug.

"So... where're we going?" the blond asked. Hagrid pat the boy's back, letting out a laugh, "why, Naruto my boy, you're going to Hogwarts!" After a moment of silence, mainly Naruto trying to process the name of the place, he asked, "What are we going to do there?" The man let out another laugh. "Ah my boy, you're going t' be learnin' magic! I saw what 'appened when you shouted 'n pain earlier. Tha's not somethin' a muggle can do." Naruto blinked and tilted his head. "What?" Hagrid leaned in and gave a big grin as he spoke, "You're a wizard, Naruto."

"I'M A WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Wands

The huge man took Harry and Naruto through each of the stores, letting them purchase everything they'd need for their year at Hogwarts.  
Though Naruto didn't seem to have any money, Harry very generously paid for his items for him, despite the Blond's protests.

They walked through the crowd of people. "We still need, a wand." Hagrid glanced down at the boy as they went. "A wand? Oh y' want Ollivanders, there ain't no place better! Why don' you two just run on in there, I've just got a few things I gotta do."

Harry nodded and he and the Blond entered the shop. The place looked really dusty. "Hello?" There was no response. "Maybe no one's home?" Naruto said, confused. The door was unlocked. "Hello?" Harry repeated. There was a sliding sound and a light bang that made the two boys jump and they turned their heads to see an old man on a sliding ladder.

Naruto held his heart, and took a deep breath. Gosh that scared him! "I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter," the old man said, "and who might you be? A friend of his?" The boys looked at each other and the blond gave a small smile an looked back at the man. "Yeah! My name's Naruto! What's your name!"

The man smiled, getting down from his ladder, "Why I'm Ollivander!" He glanced over at Harry as he was looking through his boxes. "Seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He grabbed a box and slowly made his way to the counter, and unboxed the wand, handing it to the boy handle first.

The boy held it, staring at the old man, almost as if he was expecting something to happen. The old man made a hand waving gesture and said, "Go on, give it a wave!" Harry blinked and waved it, pointing at a wall. Suddenly a bunch of drawers started flying out of their spots where the boy pointed the end of the wand. The boy quickly placed the wand down.

"Apparently not." The man said. They went through another only for it to shatter a vase holding a plant. Naruto jumped. "I'm gonna guess that one is a no?" Ollivander nodded, "Indeed, that is also a no." Soon Ollivander grabbed another wand.

"I wonder..." He said, ominously. Not gonna lie, really creepy dude. He came from where he grabbed the box and moved in front of the boy and held it out to him. The moment he wrapped his fingers around it, Harry was surrounded by a light almost like a spotlight was on him and his hair began to move, almost like he was outside while it was windy.

The blond blinked and looked around him and then looked up, putting his hand over his head, almost like he was trying to shield his eyes from light that wasn't there. The light went away and Harry looked at Ollivander, as the man said, "Curious, very curious."

"I'm sorry sir but, what's curious?" The boy asked. "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter." Weird flex but alright. "It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when it's brother gave you that scar." He said as he pointed towards Harry's forehead.

Harry's eyes widened and then he squinted slightly. "And who owned that wand?" Ollivander shook his head. "We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But, I think it is clear, that we can expect great things from you. After all, He who must not be named did great things. Terrible. But great."

"Alright then! On to your friend here!" Naruto blinked and shook his head, clearly there's something he missed. "So uh, Ollivander, is there a way I can just wave my hand and one will appear in my hand?" He said waving his head, hoping it would do something. Ollivander chuckled. "You're new to this aren't you? Who were your parents if you don't mind me asking Mr. Naruto?" The blond's shoulders fell and he looked down. "I'm not actually sure, I don't even remember my last name if I even have one." Ollivander nodded, placing a finger just below his lower lip, thinking. "You could be a pureblood or muggle-born and you wouldn't even know it."He said to himself.

Similarly to when Harry tried wands that didn't work with him, a number of wild things happened. Shelves fell, vases shattered, books flew through the air, etc, as he tried several wands. The boy was getting aggravated. As he got aggravated a shaking sound could be heard in the far back of Ollivander's shop. The man instantly heard it and found the box. He reached out and his eyes widened as he looked at the blond boy. "What?" The man slowly made his way to the boy and handed him the wand. It almost seemed like it tried to jump into the boy's hand.

The boy stood there. He was suddenly surrounded by almost a visible whirlwind and a similar light to what happened to Harry. The wand almost felt right in his hand. Like it was meant to be there. The light and wind stopped after a moment. "My my, Mr. Potter. You and your friend here are special aren't you?" He said, glancing at the glasses wearing boy before turning back towards Naruto. "I knew I would sell this wand one day. I wasn't sure when. Your wand is incredibly special young man." Naruto looked down at the wand, gliding his finger along the nearly foot long wand. "What's special about it?" He asked.

"It's special because not only does it have a phoenix feather core similarly to your friend Mr. Potter here, which is the rarest of wand cores, but its wood is the rarest of all. Elder." He smiled nodding his head at the boys. "Yes, you two are destined for greatness." Greatness? Naruto thought to himself as he held his new wand. He felt excited yet anxious. What's going to happen this year?

There was a few taps on the window behind them. "Harry! Happy birthday!" Came the voice of Hagrid, holding a cage with a snow white owl. "And this! Naruto! Is for you!" He said, holding a cage with a little fox. Wow! It's so cute! Foxes are cute aren't they?

(I'm sure it's annoying that the chapters are so short, however I'll be sure to make the chapters much longer once they get to the castle. Speaking of which, mini poll time. What house would you like to see Naruto placed in? Gryffindor or Slytherin?)


	3. Chapter 3: The Train

"Magic is awesome!" the blond haired boy said as he and the dark haired boy made their way onto the train. Who would have thought it'd let you walk through a wall to get to a secret platform? Harry nodded in agreement as they made their way to an open compartment and sat down.

"So, have you thought about a name for your owl?" Naruto asked the dark haired boy. "I was thinking maybe Hedwig?" Hedwig? Huh. Doesn't sound like a name he's ever heard before, it's original at least. "What about you? Thought of a name for your fox?"

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "She's a female fox, I'm not totally sure but I think Kyu sounds cute." Harry smiled and nodded his head a little. He's never heard of that name before, maybe it's something from his missing memories? Even if it isn't, it sounds original.

The moment they finally settled down, the head of the ginger boy, who's mother helped them get to the platform, popped. "Uh...do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Harry glanced over at Naruto, who gave a shrug and a smile, "We don't mind at all!" The ginger boy smiled and entered, closing the door behind him, and sat down next to Harry.

"I'm Ron by the way! Ron Weasley!" The red head said with a friendly smile on his face. Harry gestured his hand towards the Blond, "This is my friend Naruto." And Naruto smirked and made a similar gesture towards the dark haired boy, saying, "And this is my friend Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes became wide like a deer in headlights. "So is it true?! Do you really have that- that-" The dark haired boy made a confused face and glanced over at the blond, who had an equally confused look on his face, "That what?" Ron glanced around slightly almost as if to make sure no one was listening to them. He leaned in ever so slightly and whispered the word, "Scar." Harry laughed and pushed his hair up above his forehead, revealing a lightning bolt like scar." Ron gave an awestruck look and said, "Wicked." Naruto blinked as he stared at the scar. "Hey wait, I didn't know you had a scar." Harry shrugged, "I didn't think my scar was that important. Seems like it is though." The boy laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, have you seen the one you've got though?" Ron made a confused face as Naruto started to unzip his jacket and pulled up his black shirt, revealing a big scar on his stomach. Just below the scar was a strange design that looked like it might have been a tattoo. Ron's eyes became wide like dinner plates, "Blimey! What caused that?!" Naruto sighed and shrugged as he pulled his shirt back down. "I don't really know. The earliest memory I have is crashing into Harry in Diagon Alley." Harry smiled at the blond, "Hopefully we'll be able to figure everything out this year." Naruto looked down, but smiled.

A nice looking old lady came to the door and slid it open, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she said, when they looked it was a huge assortment of sweets and treats that both Harry and Naruto had never heard of. Ron gave a sad smile, holding up a bag of what looked like a smashed sandwich, "No thanks... I'm all set." He put it back down into his pocket. After a brief pause, Harry turned his head towards the lady and said, "We'll take the lot." Pulling out a huge handful of coins, so many in fact, that some of them slipped out of his hand onto the floor. The ginger's eyes widen, "whoa."

The boys had been eating the sweets. Naruto was very fond of the Blood flavored lollipops, mostly because it made Ron cringe. Harry grabbed a box with what looked like Jelly Beans, "Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" He said as he popped one in his mouth. Ron chuckled as he tore off a piece of a gummy candy with his teeth, "They mean every flavor, there's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also, spinach, liver, and tripe." Harry cringed at the thought. "George sweared he got a bogey flavoured one once!" Ron said right as Harry took a bite from the bean, getting the exact flavour and pulled it out of his mouth, placing it somewhere. Naruto reached out and tried one. Oh good. Ear wax. Eugh.

Eventually, Harry picked up a brilliantly decorated box with the title 'Chocolate Frog' written on it. "These aren't real frogs are they?" Ron looked at the box an smiled, "It's just a spell, besides it's the card you want! Each pack's got a famous which or wizard! I've got about 500 meself!" Harry opened the box and a frog made out of chocolate jumped onto the window and then jumped out the window. Ron mentioned them only ever having one good jump in them as Harry looked at his card. "I've got Dumbledore!" He looked up at Ron and the Ginger smirked, "I've got about six of him!" Harry looked back down at the card, "Hey he's gone." Ron was talking about how you can't expect him to hang around all day as Naruto opened his. The frog was about to make a similar escape, when Naruto quickly swatted the chocolate creature out of the air, smacking the ginger boy in the forehead. Harry covered his mouth to try and hide his laughter, but to no avail. "Good catch, I guess." Ron said, slightly annoyed, though still chuckling. Naruto looked down at his card, reading off the name written. "Who's Salazar Slytherin?" Ron explained that he was the founder of Slytherin house, and when Naruto looked back down and the man in his card was also gone.

Naruto sighed as he got up, "I think I'm gonna change into my robes, might as well get ready, right?" He exited the compartment and bumped into a curly brown haired girl and reached out, quickly grabbing her before she could fall. "Whoa! Sorry about that! I was about to go change, would you happen to know if there is a restroom on the train?" The girl, both startled by the near fall, and the sudden catch, blushed very slightly at the blond haired, cerulean eyed boy. She turned and pointed down the hallway. "It's that way, um." The blond rubbed the back of his head. "Naruto." The girl raised an eyebrow because of the lack of a surname, but smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you." She said turning to walk to the compartment Harry and Ron were in. She realized she forgot to ask the blond if he'd seen Neville's toad, and when she turned to look, he as already halfway down the hall.

The blond nearly made his way to the restroom, when he crashed into another person, who was exiting one of the compartments. Similar to before, he caught them. This time he crashed into a girl with midnight black hair. "Shit, sorry, I've been crashing into people left and right today." He said, helping the girl back up to her feet. The girl's cheeks burned in both a blush and anger. "W-Well! Watch where you're bloody going next time! Y-You git!" A boy from the compartment she came from whistled. It came from a white-blond haired boy with grey eyes. "Looks like Miss Greengrass has got herself a boyfriend on the first day!" the boy and two other boys and a girl laughed together. The girl's cheeked burned brighter. "I don't even know his name yet! Shut up before I hex all of you!" She hissed, only making her companions laugh harder. "Naruto." The girl turned back towards him, "W-What did you say?" The blond gave a smile. "My name is Naruto." The girl gave a bewildered look, his name didn't sound British, "Naruto...?" The boy rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not actually sure what my family name is, I've lost my memory. I'm not even sure if I'm a pureblood, a muggleborn. But Mr. Ollivander said I'm special so, maybe that means I'm a pureblood?" The boy shrugged to himself. The girl blinked. "Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass. And we'll try to help you remember," she nudge her head towards her companions in the compartment, not taking her eyes off the boy's cerulean blue orbs, "won't we guys?" There wasn't an immediate response so she turned her head towards them and shouted "I said. Won't we guys?!" The blond haired one raised his hands up. "Yeah, yeah. We'll help you. If we can at least." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "I uh...thanks... Daphne." The girl giggled slightly as she went back into the compartment, completely forgetting why she left in the first place. "Maybe we'll see you around, Naruto." She said as she closed the compartment. The boy chuckled as he made is way to the boy's restroom to get changed. "Yeah, maybe." As he closed the door, he heard the girl scream something along the lines of "YOU FILTHY FROG GET OUT" and he chuckled to himself as he got dressed. This is definitely going to be an interesting year, huh?

* * *

Chapter 3 is finished! This is your last chance to get votes in before we get to the sorting! So far we've got:

3 votes Gryffindor

2 votes Slytherin

I am also considering two possible ships for Naruto, I wonder if you can guess who it is. *Looks into camera* Probably Luna right? Also, thank you to GamerX568 for pointing out an error on my part in chapter 1, Naruto was meant to not remember his full name, and I accidentally wrote his full name out of habit!

Let me know if you all prefer longer chapters like this.


	4. AN Poll Extended

A: "Shit. Uh..."

Naruto: "What? Why are we back to this format, didn't you stop doing character interactions because it wa-"

A: "I'm gonna give the poll another week or something, counting both Wattpad and FanFiction Slytherin and Gryffindor are both tied."

Naruto: "Oh shit. Oh fuck."

Daphne: "At least they like me more." Smug Greengrass.

Hermione: Shakes fist.

Luna: "If you two continue arguing the Nargles will steal from you while you're not looking~" She smiled over at Naruto.

Naruto: "What's a Narg-"

A: "ANYWAYS! I'll give it about a week or so before I start writing the next chapter, because I have two ideas on how the story will go depending on which house we go with. Also, it's definitely a tie between Luna and Daphne maybe one or the other? Maybe both? idk."

Sasuke: "Hey guys miss m-"

All: "GO AWAY"

Sasuke: "Hn, at least Ruby likes me."

Naruto: "What is even happening?"

A: "Filler" Smiles at camera.


	5. Chapter 4: Arrival

It's late at night now as the train reaches the station, finally coming to a halt. And the huge man Naruto had met when he'd crashed into Harry was there waiting for everyone on the train. Harry, Ron, and Naruto were some of the first people to get off the train. The dark haired boy and the blond smiled up at the huge man and said almost in unison, "Hi Hagrid!" Ron gawked at the man, looking up at him. "Whoa!" Hagrid addressed all of the first years, "Right then, firs' years! This way t' the boats! C'mon then! Firs' years don't be shy!" The reached a dock and got onto a bunch of boats, and they began moving to their destination on their own. Like magic! Oh... Yeah...! As the boats went, the first years were in awe of the massive castle. It was unlike anything any of them had ever seen before!

Soon they got out and made their way through the halls, and up some stairs until the stopped in front of an old woman wearing an almost stereotypical witch's hat with a large feather on the side. "Welcome to Hogwarts! In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your new classmates!" She looked at all of the students as she spoke, making sure to keep her voice loud and clear so the new students could hear her. "But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses! There are four houses you can be sorted into! There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin!" The blond boy Naruto had met on the train turned and grinned at his companions. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he remembered the chocolate frog card from earlier, and pulled it from his pocket, looking down at it again. Salazar Slytherin was there again, looking up at him. He quickly put the card back as the woman began speaking again. "Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points... any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Right as she finished speaking a round boy shouted "TREVOR!" As he ran forward, picking up a toad. Everyone in the room, including the woman stared at the boy. He realized his mistake as he looked around and turned towards her. "S-Sorry..." He quickly pushed towards the middle of the group in an attempt to keep from being seen. The woman said finally, "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," and with that, she turned and entered the room, likely to speak with someone, leaving the students to talk among themselves.

The boy Naruto met with smirked as he looked at Harry. "So it's true then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" There were a bunch of whispers among the students. Oh boy, here we go. He turned his head towards the two boys that were with him Daphne and the other girl. "This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said as he stepped towards Harry, "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron couldn't help but let out a snort. The Malfoy glared at Ron, "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours," the boy looked at Ron's features and outfit, "red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." He said the boy's name with clear venom. Sounds like there's something between their families. He turned his head back towards Harry, "You'll soon find that some Wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," he said as he turned his head towards Ron, clearly implying he's talking about the redhead, "I can help you there." He said holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry looked down at the hand and then back up at Draco and said, "I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself thanks."

Draco glared at Harry and then Naruto stepped in, pulling Harry behind him. "So your name's Draco huh?" the blue eyed boy with whiskers glanced towards Daphne and gave her a quick smile. The Malfoy was about to retort, expecting the boy to make fun of him too, but then Naruto said. "I swear to you," Draco raise an eyebrow, "one day I'll change your mind. It doesn't have to be today, it doesn't have to be tomorrow, this year, next year, it doesn't even have to be this decade. But I swear to you, one day I'll change your mind. I don't remember my family, but I can guarantee you. It doesn't matter what family you come from. You as an individual can decide your own worth, not your family or their stance. You and Daphne made a promise you'd help me figure out who I am, so don't go forgetting that, because I'm gonna hold you to it." Naruto said, giving a grin. Draco's eyes widened slightly. This boy and Harry were the first people he could remember that would dare talk back to him. Naruto really gave the boy something to think about because for the first time in his life he actually felt slightly conflicted. Even though it was very slight, Naruto could see it in the boy's eyes. Draco's hand was about to drop to his side when Naruto grabbed it, squeezing it tight. This was the first time he'd touched the other, and Draco could feel the boy's calloused hands. Whatever this boy did before coming to this school had to be hard work. If only he knew. "So, I swear to you by my life. I will do everything in my power to change your mind one day. About families, and about people." Draco's eyes widened again.

The Malfoy squeezed the boy's hand after a brief moment. "Just as you said before. I'll hold you to that too. We'll see who's right and who's wrong. You had better not back down on your word." Naruto's eyes widened. Draco let go of the boy's hand and looked at his widened eyes. Daphne ran over, pushing Draco out of the way, knocking the boy over. "What's wrong?! Did you remember something?!" Both boys were clearly shocked, because there eyes were as wide as the other. The dark haired girl's eyes also widened, a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she looked away, "I-I mean...uh...not that I care or anything...I just wanted to keep my word... and uh..." In the background, Ron whispered, "Awkward." Into Harry's ear. Naruto reached out and helped Draco up, "What you said reminded me of something I once said. I don't remember much but I remember that one phrase!" Draco was definitely shocked, "What phrase did you remember?" Naruto gave a shit eating grin as he spoke.

"I'll never go back on my word!"

* * *

A: CLIFFHANGER! OOOO! HAH! YEAH, I'M MAKING YOU WAIT LONGER FOR THE HOUSE REVEAL!

Naruto: Holy shit, I'm so cool!

Daphne: Holy shit, he's so cool!

Draco: ...

Harry: Oh come on, don't give them the cold shoulder.

Naruto: Did you just-


	6. Chapter 5: Better Be

The woman eventually returned and tapped Draco on the shoulder, alerting everyone. "We're ready for you now. Follow me." She said softly, as she led the students to a pair of double doors that magically opened, allowing her to continue walking without pause. When the doors opened the frame revealed four very long tables, each likely for the four separate houses. Many of the students at the tables were wearing special hats of some kind. As the students walked they also looked around at the night sky above them, and as Hermione noted it wasn't really the night sky but bewitched to look like the night sky. Eventually the all made it to the front of the hall, stopping just before a hat sitting on a stool in the middle of the area where all the teachers watched. The woman turned and stopped them just before they walked within about 10 feet of the stool. "Wait along here please. Before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." As his name was mentioned the old man with the long white beard, wearing a pair of half-moon spectacles, began to stand. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce," he loudly announced, "The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch," he said as he pointed towards a man in the back, "has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Several of the new students scrunched their faces in confusion. "Thank you." With that Dumbledore sat back into his seat.

The woman looked at the scroll in her hands and announced loudly, "Now when I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Naruto gave a confused look and turned his head towards Harry, who shrugged his shoulders, both not sure how a hat would be able to- "Hermione Granger!" The girl was clearly very anxious as she began walking up towards the seat, Naruto even heard her whisper something along the lines of "Okay relax" to herself. The girl sat down in the seat and the woman placed the hat on her head. For a split second nothing happened. But after a moment the hat began to move and the creases and folds in the hat began to take the shape of a mouth and eyes and it even began to speak. "Ah right then. Mmmmh... Right! Okay! Gryffindor!" There were cheers from the Gryffindor table as Hermione excitedly hopped off the seat and ran over to the table and took a seat. "Draco Malfoy!" The woman announced, as Draco instantly started walking intently towards the seat and sat down. The woman went to put the hat on the boy's head. That had barely touched a hair on his head when it suddenly announced, "SLYTHERIN!" The boy grinned as he sat up, hearing the cheers from the Slytherin table, and walked to take his seat. Naruto heard Ron mumble something to Harry but he didn't quite hear him over the cheering. "Susan Bones!" A girl began to walk to the stool. Harry was staring at a man that was clearly looking at him, when he started wincing, reaching for his scar. Naruto was also staring at the man, taking in his appearance. Ron whispered, "What's wrong?" Harry shook his head saying he was fine just in time to hear the hat shout, "Hufflepuff!" The girl smiled and ran over to the table. "Ronald Weasley!" Ron looked around and slowly walked up, his face made it almost look like he was embarrassed or maybe anxious. The moment the hat was placed on his head, the hat let out a loud, "HA" startling the woman and Ron. "Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you! Gryffindor!" Ron let out a sigh of relief as the hat was removed from his head and he heard cheers from the house, most notably from a pair of twins that looked quite a bit like the boy. "Harry Potter!" At this, Naruto noted that Dumbledor leaned in, Harry really was famous wasn't he? There were gasps and whispers as the boy sat down and the hat was placed on his head. "Difficult... Very Difficult... Plenty of courage I see... not a bad mind either... there's talent... oh yes... and a thirst to prove yourself... but where to put you..." the hat said quietly. Naruto heard Harry whispering that he didn't want to be in Slytherin, and the hat seemed to mumble almost as if it were trying to reason with him, but Harry didn't relent. "If you're sure... Better be...GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and cheers erupted throughout the hall from the Gryffindor house, almost as if they'd won the house cup. Harry ran over to the table and he looked over at Dumbledore and the old man smiled, slightly raising his cup towards the boy before taking a sip.

Many students were placed into their houses, less and less students stood there. All of Draco's companions from the train were all sorted into Slytherin, many were sorted into each house, the boy who had an outburst about his toad was sorted into Gryffindor, and Daphne had just been sorted into Slytherin, leaving Naruto left."Naruto!" The woman said a little quieter this time as he was the only one left. "Do not worry, Hagrid told Professor Dumbledore everything." The woman whispered to the boy, earning a smile from the blond. The whisker cheeked boy looked back towards Harry then at Draco, giving the Slytherin a look of determination. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. The face of the hat seemed to scrunch as it thought out loud. "Very difficult. Courageous... Determined... a thirst for knowledge... hidden intelligence... Good friends with that Potter boy..." Dumbledore and several of the teachers noted this, the man that was staring at Harry tilted his head slightly in thought. Dumbledore glanced at Hagrid, who gave a knowing smile and a nod. "Great power within... yes... any of the houses would be blessed to have you... A lack of memories... Likely a pureblood... loyalty... cunning... patient... yet anxious and impatient at the same time... Conflicted... the want to be with your friend... yet the want to prove yourself and change the mind of a certain person..." Naruto sat there listening, thinking to himself. Yes, he wanted to be with Harry, his best friend. But he also wants to prove himself to Draco. No matter what he gets sorted into, these facts won't change. Harry is his best friend, and he will prove to Draco you can decide your own worth all on your own. The boy clenched his fist. Harry or Draco... Gryffindor or Slytherin.. "I want..." He spoke and thought the rest to the hat. "Are you sure about your choice young man...?" The boy looked up at Harry and then at Draco, to Daphne, and then Ron and Hermione.

"Yes..." The hat seemed to nod and spoke in a loud voice. "I've made my decision! He will be sorted in-" Naruto closed his eyes as he waited for the word.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**SLYTHERIN**_!"

There was silence in the halls. The eyes of both Harry and Draco were wide. Suddenly, cheers erupted from the Slytherin house table, the loudest being from Draco's companions, and more specifically Daphne. They won, they took Potter's friend from the Gryffindors. The man that had a staring contest did everything in his power to look surprised, which resulted in the right side of his face twitching very slightly. Naruto stood as the hat was removed and he looked towards Harry and gave a kind smile, which turned into a look of determination and he nodded at the boy. Their friendship wouldn't change, no matter what. This he swears... Believe it.

Final Votes:

Slytherin: 7

Gryffindor: 5

Hufflepuff: 1 (HEY THAT WASN'T AN OPTION?! *ANGRILY SHAKES FIST* YE DANG KIDS!)

* * *

A: Yep! So those were the vo-  
Harry: I DEMAND A RECOUNT!

Draco: that's not how this works, Potter!

Daphne: Hmph! Like I care.

Inner Daphne: YES GET FUCKED GRYFFINDOR!

A: ANYWAYS! Next chapter will be coming soon. Everyone be sure to stay safe!

Naruto: ON THE NEXT EPISODE! SLYTHERIN! NIGHTMARES! AND A HOST-"

Daphne: *tugging the blond's ear*

Naruto: OW OW OW!


	7. Another Poll

I have a few things planned for the first year but I would like to hear people's thoughts on Quidditch

A. Naruto joins the Quidditch team (First year)

B. Naruto joins the Quidditch team (Second year)

C. Naruto is offered to join but does not join the Quidditch team


	8. Last question for a while

One more question for a little while eventually if we get to the goblet of fire would people like Naruto in the triwizard tournament too or no?


	9. Chapter 6: Slytherin

Naruto took his place next to Daphne, sitting across from Draco. With that, Dumbledore loudly spoke, "Let the feast begin." He waved a hand and mountains of food appeared on all the tables and soon everyone began eating. As Draco ate, he eventually worked up the courage to say, "You... asked the hat to put you into Slytherin... didn't you...?" Naruto gave a friendly smile as he took a sip from a goblet, enjoying some pumpkin juice. "Perhaps." The Malfoy had a look of bewilderment on his face. "Why? I... have you met me? Have you seen me? You can't honestly think that'll make a difference do you?!" Daphne sighed, knowing the kind of world Draco's grown up in. Crabbe and Goyle weren't at all listening and took to stuffing their faces, much more than Ron was over at the Gryffindor table. "I may not remember much, but I can tell you that people can chang-" He was cut of by a loud yelp from the previously mentioned Weasley, a ghost was sticking his head up through the Gryffindor table, welcoming them. And Naruto nearly jumped from his seat when the Bloody Baron flew by. Daphne held the boy down when he started shouting, "No way! Nuh-uh no one told me ghosts were real!" This little outburst made some of the Slytherins laugh and even made Harry and Ron laugh. Although, Ron realized he was laughing with the Slytherins, the house he and his family resented, and then instantly went back to stuffing his face hoping no one noticed.

Soon, everyone had finished their meal and they all began following the prefects to their common rooms. However, Dumbledore stood and loudly, yet lightly spoke so Naruto could hear him. "Mr. Naruto. A word please?" Naruto stood there and looked back towards Draco and Daphne, and Draco sort of just shrugged and Daphne pushed Naruto in Dumbledore's direction, "Oh, go on! Don't stand there like a deer in headlights!" Naruto started walking and sort of stopped as he thought, 'What are headlights?' before continuing to the headmaster. "Yes sir?" The old man gave a smile, "I trust the train ride went well?" Naruto returned the smile and rubbed the back of his head, "Yes, though I'd never been on a train before." Dumbledore glanced over at Hagrid as he spoke again, "Hagrid has filled me in on everything about your situation, and I can assure you that everything is fine and you will be treated like a normal student. But I do ask that if there is anything at all I can do to help with your memory issue, please let me or your Head of House. He gestured towards the man who was staring at Harry previously. The man walked towards Naruto and reached out a hand, he had dark penetrating eyes that were looking right into the boy's cerulean orbs. He had an air of authority about him and seemed rather intimidating, with his emotionless stare. "Severus Snape." The skinny man held out a hand for the boy to shake. The boy reached out and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor." The boy said, give a slight smile. "Do not hesitate if something comes to mind. Also, do be sure to keep from picking up the traits of Gryffindors. Even if you are... friends with some of them. They tend to be attention-seekers and arrogant." The woman from before clearly took offense to that, giving a face that screamed "How dare you!" and Dumbledore gave a smile and said, "Now now, Professor McGonagall." The now named Professor McGonagall side, hopefully Mr. Potter will make sure this boy won't turn into another Slytherin troublemaker.

Snape held a hand out as he began to walk. "Follow me to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room is located. Do be sure to keep up." Naruto turned and quickly waved to Hagrid, who smiled and waved back, as he followed Snape to the dungeons. The two made their way down silently, neither speaking until they reached the door to the Slytherin common room. "The password to enter the Slytherin common room is 'Pure-blood'. Also, I happen to know that you will be taking my potions class tomorrow, be sure to make it on time and behave correctly." Naruto nodded and gave the skinny man a slight smile, "Yes sir." Snape's head gave the slightest twitch for a nod as he began walking past the blond Slytherin. "...Sir?" The boy asked right as Snape was about to leave. The man stopped, and turned his head slightly towards the boy. "Would it be alright with you, if maybe once in a while you taught me how to defend myself or maybe more about the wizarding world? Once the year is finished, I'm not sure if I'll remember everything and I was hoping you'd be able to teach me more. It's okay if you're too bus-" The man cut him off by saying, "You will learn that the Defense against the Dark Arts professor is Professor Quirrel. And you will learn more about the Wizarding world in History of Magic from Professor Binns." Naruto looked down slightly and nodded, "I see-" "However. If you do find yourself in need of... extracurricular activities to learn more, come to the potions classroom once classes have ended. As the head of Slytherin house, it is my duty to make sure my students know their place and are able to learn without...distraction." Naruto nodded, slightly bowing his head almost out of instinct as the professor left.

Naruto turned towards the painting. "Pure-Blood." The painting opened revealing a doorway to the Slytherin common room. (See image on Wattpad for room description.)

Naruto looked around, surprised by the massive room. He looked out the window and realized that the common room was underwater. His eyes widened and walked over, when he noticed Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle all sitting on leather couches talking to each other. "There he is, the man of the hour, Daphne here thought you got hexed or expelled on your first day." Draco teased, causing Daphne's face to turn so red you might as well change her name to Daphne Redgrass. "Shut it you git!" She hissed, smacking the boy's leg, making him jump. Everyone laughed and Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Professor Dumbledore was just letting me know he knows about my situation, and I might be getting private lessons from Professor Snape." Draco gaped and Daphne and Pansy both hopped as Pansy hissed/shouted "Lucky!" Naruto laughed slightly before yawning. "Don't do that, that's stuff's-" Draco yawned, "contagious." Everyone ended up yawning. Draco stood. "Might as well go to bed, night." He said waving his hand towards the girls, who were already walking towards the girl's dorms.

Draco led Naruto to the boys' dorms and surprisingly his trunk was next to a bed that was right next to Draco's bed and trunk. Naruto dressed into some pajamas that Harry bought for him and they all got into their beds. Naruto turned his head towards the window, smiling as he watched some of the lake creatures swim with the dim light from the moon, before slowly falling asleep. This year will definitely be... magical.

* * *

A: Another chapter down, next chapter we're gonna start with classes. Also, if you're going to get mad when I ask questions please stop reading. This is the first fanfiction I've written that I actually feel good about and like the direction it's going, and I will continue to ask questions and ask for feedback from the viewers and if that's something you don't like then please, feel free to read someone else's fanfiction or write your own.

Naruto: ON THE NEXT EPISODE! CLASSES! FLYING! A TROLL! AND A HOST-

Daphne: *Tugging on his hair*

Naruto: OWOWOWOWOW!

Harry: See you-

Draco: SEE YOU THERE!


	10. Chapter 7: Who Am I?

"**CHIDORI**!" a voice boomed in Naruto's head. Everything was black and yet not black as flashes of lightning filled Naruto's vision. "Who are you?!" The boy shouted. "Naruto!" Another voice shouted. "I'm gonna be greater than any of them ... Me! The next ... ! A ... legend!" He heard his own voice say. "Kit..." A woman's voice spoke. "**CHIDORI**!" he heard the original voice shout again accompanied with flashes of lightning, lighting up the darkness again. "WHO AM I?!' He screamed. "NARUTO! NARuto! Naruto! Na...ru...to...! ...!"

"Naruto...! Naruto wake up!" The voice of Draco hissed as the Malfoy shook the blond's shoulder. Naruto opened his eyes and gasped, looking up at the other boy, covered in sweat. "Juh... Draco...? Wha- What time is it?" The Malfoy sighed as his classmate sat up. "It's time to wake up. Classes start in a few hours." He said as Crabbe and Goyle snored in their respective beds. "What about them?" Draco rolled his eyes, "They sleep like rocks in the ocean. They'll probably sleep until an hour before we leave." Naruto chuckled. He suddenly got a devilish grin on his face. "Oh? Got an idea?" The Malfoy asked noticing the mischief in the boy's eyes. "Up for a prank?" Draco got a similar grin on his face.

Tap tap tap tap came the loud sounds of footsteps through the halls. The doors of the classroom opened and who else could it have been but Harry and Ron rushing in, late for class. Draco and Naruto looked back towards them. Naruto gave a slight wave and Draco smirked as they went back to writing. Hermione and Daphne both turned and looked, both rolling their eyes as they continued writing. The two boys moved towards an empty table with two seats. "Made it!" Ron said between pants. "Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" The cat that was sitting on the Professor's desk looked towards the boys and jumped off, morphing into the previously mentioned professor and she walked over to the boys. Ron's mouth was hung open staring at her. "That was bloody brilliant!" The woman glanced at the boy, "Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasely. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure yourself and Mr. Potter into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time. Harry squinted and rubbed his head, "W-We uh got lost." The woman did not back down, "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She said as she walked back to her desk, and the boys went and sat down into their seats. Draco grinned to himself. Naruto sighed, shaking his head slightly as he continued writing. Crabbe and Goyle looked like death. Daphne was still chipper after hearing about what Naruto and Draco did to prank the other two boys. Naruto had got the idea after looking out the window, remembering that they were under the lake. He and Draco filled goblets with warm water and placed the fingers of the sleeping boys into the water, soon after the boys screamed, thinking they were drowning after the boys ended up relieving themselves in their own beds because of the warm water, losing the extra hours of sleep they wanted.

When class had ended Naruto ran into Professor Snape walking through the halls. "Uh, Professor! Would you happen to know if there was a book on Science or maybe Muggle Science in the library?" The Professor made a face that Naruto couldn't distinguish whether it was confused, annoyed, or concerned. "If it helps with the task at hand, then I will find you a book. But do keep in mind, you had better not be..." He glanced towards Harry, who was a few meters away. "...up to something... It will be delivered to your room tonight." He turned and started walking towards his destination.

True to his word, the book arrived that night. "You'd better get some sleep soon, you hear!" Daphne called to the boy over her shoulder as she made her way to the girls' dorm. The blond smiled to himself. He sat alone in the Slytherin common room pouring over the book. Maybe he was really good at studying. HA. The boy read about muggle sciences, until he found what he was looking for. **Lightning**. Lightning is a large-scale natural spark discharge that occurs within the atmosphere or between the atmosphere and the Earth's surface. On discharge, a highly electrically conductive plasma channel is created within the air, and when current flows within this channel, it rapidly heats the air up to about 25,000°C. The boy continued reading over the book, looking for any instance or mention of the term lightning. The words from his dream constantly booming in his head. That word. Chidori. Images of lightning constantly flashing. He found no mention of that word anywhere in the book. Despite spending so much time reading the book, he eventually found the strength to get himself to bed. He smiled, seeing the sleeping faces of his classmates, before tucking under the covers.

SLAM

That was the sound that came from the entrance to the potions classroom door, revealing the form of Professor Snape as he strode to the front of the class. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He turned, facing everyone, scanning everyone's faces. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle and exact art that is potion making. However, for those those select few..." He glanced towards Draco and Naruto, who were both sitting right in front of him. "Who possess... the predisposition." He crossed his arms taking a step towards the two as he spoke. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper.. in death." The twin blonds raised an eyebrow and then glanced at each other, looking awestruck.

Snape glanced around, noticing Harry scribbling something on some parchment. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough... to.. Not...! Pay...! Attention...!" He said loudly and sternly in Harry's direction. Hermione noticed this and elbowed the Potter right as he finished writing what Snape had previously been saying. The boy looked up at the gaunt man, as said man took a step towards the boy as he spoke. "Mr. Potter... Our new... Celebrity..." Naruto swallowed, he could read the room, something bad was about to happen. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry said nothing, shaking his head slightly. Hermione's hand shot up, wanting to answer. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Again, Hermione's hand shot up. Harry shook his head, "I don't know, Professor." Again, the slender man asked, "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Again, Harry shook his head, as Hermione looked she was about to fall out of her chair from excitement. "I don't know, sir." Snape crossed his arms, "Pity, clearly.. fame isn't everything... is it Mr. Potter?" Naruto had hoped it would end there unti- "Clearly Hermione knows," he said nodding his head towards the girl, who's hand was still raised, then glaring back at his professor, "seems a pity not to ask her." Earning giggles and chuckles from the other students and a facepalm from Naruto. "Silence..!" Came the stern voice of Snape instantly silencing the students. The teacher and student glared at each other for a while until Snape moved around the tables, glancing at Hermione, "Put your hand down you silly girl," he said as he pulled up a stool, sitting directly in front of the dark haired boy. "For your information Potter, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death, a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite." As the gaunt man spoke, he heard Naruto bump Draco's shoulder, he and the other blond started writing down what the man had been saying. "Well? Why aren't you all writing this down like your classmates in the front?" He turned, the rest of the students scrambling to write what he had been saying down, and moved to his spot in the front, sitting down as he spoke, "Oh and Gryffinors, note that 5 points will be taken from your house, for your classmate's cheek..." Draco turned towards Harry, grinning and laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. Naruto just sat, shaking his head.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum!" Came the voice of Seamus Finnigan echoing through the Great Hall during lunch hour. Naruto sighed, his fox sitting on his head, yipping as Daphne pet the creature. It was lunch and Naruto wanted to go and talk to Harry about what happened in Potions, but he couldn't think of the right thing to say, and was worried he might sound like an ass. Isn't anxiety fun? "I forgot to ask, did you find anything worth while in that muggle science book?" Daphne asked, Harry hearing the conversation that was right behind him. "There was a word from a dream I had that I had hoped would be in there, but... no luck.." Draco rolled his eyes, "You're clearly a pureblood, why would a _muggle_ book help you at all!?" showing clear distaste for the word muggle. One day Naruto... one day. "I'm not sure, I learned some things, but nothing that would help with my memory." He sighed as his fox moved so she could sit on the back of his head. "Fine, Kyu, I hope you're comfy." He said, getting a yip in response. He smiled, sighing. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a flash of light and laughs, as everyone turned there heads to the boy, whose glass of water was smoking, and his face and hair covered in charred...water? I don't know I just work here. There were screeches from owls as they flew down, delivering mail. Harry was reading a newspaper and whispering to Ron and Hermione, despite that, Naruto overheard some things about a break in and Hagrid. Neville got a Remembrall, which almost instantly turned red, meaning he'd forgotten something.

Later in the day, they all had their first flying lesson. "Good afternoon Madam Hooch." Came everyone's voices as the woman walked between the rows of students. Naruto stood next to Draco and Daphne. The three were directly across from Harry Ron and Hermione, in a similar order. "Welcome to your first flying lesson!" She spoke loudly so everyone could hear her. "Well, what are you waiting for! Everyone step onto the left side of your broomsticks! Come on now!" Everyone did what she said, "Stick your right hand over the broom, and say UP!" Everyone at the same time put their right hand over their brooms and said up. Both Harry and Naruto's brooms shot straight up at their hands, the boys catching them. Draco's needed a little help as he moved his hand down to meet it. Daphne caught hers right after Draco, everyone else struggling. Even Hermione, one of, if not the smartest girl of their year was struggling. The student were saying/shouting up over and over again. Ron started getting fed up and sort of whined/shouted "UP" causing the broom to fly up and smack the red head in the face. The students around did their best to keep from laughing. Everyone except for Harry and Naruto. "Shut up Harry! You too, you bloody Slytherin!" Naruto gave a shocked face, Harry's was just as shocked. Naruto had a look of shock and sadness on his face, which Ron instantly realized his mistake, but instead of apologizing, he looked away. Harry gave the boy an 'I'm sorry look.' Naruto sighed, and looked down. Hermione glared at the red head, she was going to have words with him. And, if looks could kill, the boy would be dead, because Daphne looked like she was trying to glare a hole into the Weasley's head.

It was time for the actual flying lesson. Madam Hooch gave the instruction and the moment she blew her whistle Neville suddenly began floating. He was doing his best to control his movements, but he as panicking and couldn't control his broomstick. He was moving from side to side, spinning around, and slammed into the side of the castle with both the front and the back of his broom. Suddenly, his broom took him barreling towards the crowd of people. "Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch shouted, as she pulled out her wand. She realized there wasn't anything she could do as she and many students dove out of the way. He flew through some of the courtyard halls, up high, before getting caught on a statue, losing his broom. Naruto's eyes widened, he was too far from anything else that could catch the boy. Everyone moved towards where the boy was likely going to fall, but made no effort to think of something or do something to help the boy. At this rate he was going to break most of his bones or die._ I've gotta move...!_ Everything began to slow as he pushed people out of the way, sprinting towards where Neville was going to fall. _Faster...! FASTER!_ Like a yellow and green blur he dashed, slamming into the dark haired boy, to the side, knocking both of them to the ground, but only making the Longbottom break his wrist instead of what could have actually happened. Though, Naruto wasn't much better, he dislocated his shoulder. Everyone crowded around them, but some got pushed as Madam Hooch ran over to them, "Everyone out of the way!" She shouted, as she checked them. She went to grab Naruto's shoulder, earning a shout of pain from the boy. And she moved a hand checking Neville. "Oh dear, a dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist." The woman helped both boys up. "Everyone's to keep the feet firmly on the ground. While I take your classmates to the Hospital Wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch." She said as she helped the two boys to the Hospital Wing.

"That was very reckless of you, Mr. Naruto!" Madam Hooch scolded the mentioned blond. "Yes...nnnggh... Ma'am..." He groaned as they made their way to the Hospital Wing. "You're lucky you and Mr. Longbottom only got a dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist! Who knows what could have happened..." Naruto looked down as they walked through the halls. "And what has Mr. Naruto done?" Came the voice of Professor Snape. Naruto went to turn to look at his Head of House, but let out a grunt of pain. "He miraculously, though recklessly saved Mr. Longbottom from a drop of about eight to nine meters." Snape turned his head towards Naruto, who looked up at his Head of House. "I...I'm sorry Professor..." Snape shook his head, "She is right, you were reckless... however... He did help his classmate in a time of need... did he not, Madam Hooch?" He turned his head towards the woman, who blinked and looked towards the boy. "Y-Yes...I was... just getting to that... I'll be awarding 10 points to Slytherin house." Snape nodded, and without a word, walked away.

"Do not worry! I will be sure to get these boys back to their classes as soon as possible!" Came the voice of Madam Pomfrey. Madam Hooch nodded, and left, returning to her students. Maddam Pomfrey helped the boys into the beds, so she could tend to them. As the woman helped Neville first, he turned head towards Naruto. "T-Thank you... um...Naruto.. Why did you..ah!" The boy said weakly, letting out a yelp when the woman checked which spots were broken. That fall definitely took the wind out of both of them. "You're.. nggh.. you're welcome Neville... I sort of... just...moved. I didn't really think about what would happen to me..." Neville looked at him for a while. "Are you... really a Slytherin?" The eyes of the boy widened and then he gave a smile. "Yeah, I'm a different one though!"

* * *

A: AND SCENE! Thank you for letting me know about the door to the Slytherin common room! I was not aware that it was a stone wall! This will be fixed in later chapters/books! And sorry for taking so long! Had a hard time decided whether or not it would be better to have the halloween stuff now or in the next chapter!

Naruto: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron:...

Daphne: *glaring daggers*

Naruto: NEXT TIME ON HARRY POTTER AND THE YELLOW JINCHURIKI! HALLOWEEN! TROLLS! AND A HO-

Daphne: *tugging his hair*

Naruto: OW OW OW NOT THE HAIR!

Harry & Draco: *fighting over who gets to say it*

Kyu: yip yip yip YIP!


	11. Chapter 8: Halloween

For the past few days Naruto's dreams were plagued by the same images over and over again. This night however. This night was different. "**CHIDORI**!" came the voice again. Flashes of lightning. "Naruto!" This time, he heard his own voice scream. "Why do they hate me? Just because I...!" Naruto tried looking around in the blackness. For some reason this time it felt cramped, making him feel claustrophobic. Everything started turning red. "I'll show them...! I'll...!" Suddenly, the redness disappeared when he heard a woman's voice. "Kit... It's okay... I'm here...they won't hurt you...I won't let them!" After a little while the voice whispered one last sentence to the boy. "Happy Birthday...Kit..." Naruto kept looking in the darkness as the voice faded. "Wait! Don't go! Who are you! WHO AM I?!"

Naruto gasped, panting hard as he opened his eyes. He looked around, he was in the Slytherin boy's dorm in bed. Maybe he should tell Professor Snape about these dreams soon. He eventually got out of bed and got dressed. The blond entered the Slytherin common room and pulled out the muggle Science book and decided to start reading it over again, trying to calm his mind.

Word spread that Harry's going to be Gryffindor's new seeker and he definitely wanted to know what this Quidditch thing is. That morning, during breakfast, he made a decision to do something no Slytherin had ever done before. With Kyu sitting up on top of his head, Naruto tapped Harry's shoulder. The dark haired boy turned his head and smiled smiled at his friend. "Is this seat taken?" He asked gesturing to the empty spot on Harry's left. Harry grinned and placed his arm on the table, holding up his head. "Finally worked up the courage to come sit with your friends have you?" Naruto laughed and Kyu yipped, "You see, Kyu here couldn't stand being apart from you any longer, blame her!" The two laughed and the blond sat down. There were whispers in the great hall. A Slytherin was sitting with the Gryffindors. Everything seemed alright with everyone. Ron however, seemed t be half glaring half pouting at Naruto. The blond in question could feel the eyes of the Weasely on him. Eventually, Naruto heard the Weasley's voice, "You really haven't turned into one of them, have you?" Naruto smiled, "Come around have you? We can be friends again?" The Weasley gave an apologetic smile. "Neville told me about the talk you two had at the hospital wing. After seeing you tackle him to the ground to save his arse, you've gotta be either barking mad, or a good guy!" Harry smirked from behind his goblet, drinking his pumpkin juice. "Maybe he's both." Naruto dramatically gasped, placing a hand on his chest, "Mr. Potter you wound me!" The three laughed, as Hermione sat down next to Ron. "Did you apologize like I TOLD you to?" Hermione said, loud and proudly. Ron rolled his eyes and place his chin on his arms, mumbling to himself.

"Wood's going to show me the basics of Quidditch today, would you like to come learn about Quidditch too?" Harry asked the blond. Naruto rubbed his fingers together, "Is it really okay?" Harry smiled, and practically dragged the blond with him. "Come on, let's go!" Eventually, they met up with Oliver Wood, who was skeptical about letting a Slytherin join them, however after hearing about how the boy saved a Gryffindor he decided to give the boy a chance. Wood and Harry brought a strangely shaking trunk with them. Was there a wild animal in there or something? "Each team has seven players. Three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and a seeker," Woo points at Harry with the bat he was holding, "That's you." They placed the trunk on a long stretch of grass. Wood moved down and opened the chest, revealing 3 balls, two of which looked like they were shaking under their metal restraints. The older boy pulled out the lighter colored, oddly shaped ball(?) in the middle. "There are three kinds of balls," he said tossing it towards Harry, who caught it, and then tossed it to Naruto, who also caught it. "This one is the Quaffle. The chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops," he said, pointing towards the hoops on the Quidditch field that was near them. Naruto tossed the ball back to Harry, who caught the ball awkwardly. "The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?" Harry looked at Naruto and then back at Wood, tossing it back to the older boy. "I think so," he looked down towards the restrained balls. "What're those?" Wood made and "ah" look on his face as he knelt down, grabbing the bat from earlier. "You better take this," he said, handing the bat to Harry. Wood leaned in and pushed a button to release the restraint on one of the balls, and it instantly fired directly up into the sky. "Whoa!" Was all that came from Naruto as the ball started falling back down. "Careful now, it's coming back," warned Wood. As the ball came back down, Harry swung his arm back and then swung just as the ball came down, whacking it so hard and with such precision, it flew through the hole between the outstretched arms of a statue up on part of the castle. "Huh, not bad Potter. You'd make a fair beater." Harry smiled. "Uh-oh." Came from Wood as the ball started flying back the way it came. Wood went to catch it, but that morning it was humid, and he didn't think about the possibility of water vapor on the ball, and it slipped right out of his hands. It slammed into Wood's stomach and knocked the wind out of him as he let out an "ooough" sound. The ball went for Naruto, who quickly jumped out of the way, next to Harry. The ball sailed back down towards Wood. Naruto quickly grabbed the bat and with the speed of a snake, he slid up over Wood to protect him if this didn't work, and swung his arm with all his strength, and with an audible BANG slammed the ball across the courtyard. This gave Wood enough time to get back up and catch the ball this time. He caught it, but was clearly struggling as he slowly crawled to the trunk and slammed the ball into its place and quickly locked the restrained onto it. "Wha- What was that thing?!" Harry practically shouted. Naruto was laying back in the grass. Wood panted as he settled. "A Bludger, nasty little buggers. But you... are a seeker. Thanks for that, by the way, Naruto." The blond leaned his head up slightly and gave a weak thumbs up before letting his head and arm fall back onto the grass. Wood opened the coat of arms on the top half of the trunk, revealing a shiny golden ball. "The only thing I want you to worry about, is this." He said handing the golden ball to Harry. Naruto had gotten up, the back of his robe now covered in little blades of grass, and a few in his blond hair. "Whoa!" Wood smirked, "The Golden Snitch." Harry looked all over it, "I like this ball." The older boy responded, "Ah you like it now. Just wait, it's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see." Harry looked up at Wood, "What do I do with it?" The older boy nodded his head towards the ball. "You catch it, before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win." Right as Wood said that last part, the ball unwrapped golden wings and with super speed, flew up. Wood was looking around wildly, to try and see it. But both Harry and Naruto looked right at it, and could see where it was going. The two boys then looked at each other. "Magic is so cool!" Naruto shouted once again. The whole scene did not go unnoticed. There was a gaunt man that had been watching from the entrance to the courtyard, who had now turned, leaving from the way he came.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation. Or the ability to make objects fly! Do you all have your feathers?" Hermione raised hers into the air and Ron rolled his eyes with his chin on his book. "Good! Don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing! The swish and flick. Everyone." All of the students in class copied the movements. Naruto sat next to Daphne and Hermione. "And enunciate! Wingardium Leviosa! Off you go then!" Everyone was trying to do it. Harry had the pronunciation down, but he kept forgetting the hand movement. Seamus, who was sitting next to Harry, was just... not pronouncing it right at all, but his hand movements were close. Daphne was having issues with the hand movement, her hand kept wanting to flick her wrist near the end. Naruto had too much on his mind to attempt as much. However, he had the wrist movement and pronunciation down, he just was thinking elsewhere, also, he was sort of, you know, pointing at the table and not the feather. Hermione was doing it perfectly, and Ron was well... "Wingardium Leviosaw!" Swing swing swing, the boy swung his arm as if he was trying to kill a bug in the air with his wand. "No, stop stop stop." Hermione said. "You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides you're saying it wrong." Earning an annoyed face from the redhead. "It's LeviOsa. Not Levyosaw." Weird flex but o- "You do it then if you're so clever. Go on! Go on!" Hermione smugly smirked and rolled her eyes. Swish and Flick! "Wingardium Leviosa." Her feather began floating with her movements. Professor Flitwick noticed this almost instantly. "Oh well done! See here everyone! Miss Granger's done it!" Hermione looked smugly at Ron, who rolled his eyes and looked away pouting, crossing his arms onto his books and rested his head on them. Seamus decided to try again. He didn't even do the wrist movement right at all and said "Wingard Leviosa, Wingard-" BOOM! Everyone jumped and turned, looking towards the boy. His face was completely covered in, carbon? and his eyebrows were singed off. His feather had been turned completely black from exploding. Harry clicked his tongue slightly a he spoke. "I think we're going to need another feather over here Professor.

On the way out, Ron could be heard saying "It's LeviOOOOsa, not Levyosaw. Honestly, she's a nightmare, it's no wonder she hasn't got any friends. The girl whom he was just making fun of slammed her shoulder into his as she walked passed him, crying. Harry stopped laughing as everyone stopped. "I think she heard you." Naruto glanced at Daphne, who giggled slightly at what just transpired. "Damn, Ron, and here I thought I was the Slytherin." Naruto joked. The red head rolled his eyes smiling slightly, "Shut up, Naruto!" Hermione didn't even stop once as she continued walking away.

It was Halloween night in the Great Hall. Everyone was enjoying their dinner with many assorted sweets mixed in. At some point, Naruto waved over and from their own perspective tables, leaned back. "Where's Hermione?" Naruto asked, awkwardly in his leaned back position. "Neville said she's been in the girl's bathroom all afternoon crying." The blond sighed. "Damn." They both leaned back up. "I still don't understand why you must associate yourself with those Gryffindors." Came Draco's voice, who was sitting across from Naruto. "Draco listen, y-" SLAM! Came the front doors of the Great Hall. "TROOOOOLLLS! IN THE DUNGEON!" Professor Quirrel ran to the middle of the Great Hall. "TROLLS IN THE DUNGEON!" Both Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbledore stood up, and everyone looked and the man who had just ran in. "Thought you ought to know." He said weakly as his eyes rolled up and he fell forward, fainting. There was a pause for a split second before all hell broke loose, and students were screaming and shouting. Draco and Daphne were screaming, while Naruto sat there confused. How could trolls get into the school? Everyone started to get up and rush out before Professor Dumbledore shouted. "SSSIIIIILLLEEEENNNCCEE!" Everyone stopped and turned towards him. He spoke in a calm yet loud voice. "Everyone would please. Not panic. Now. Prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers, will follow me to the dungeons." Everyone began to leave.

Harry grabbed Ron's sleeve. "What?!" Harry half shouted, half spoke. "Hermione! She doesn't know!" Harry looked at Naruto, who looked at Daphne and Draco. Daphne decided strength in numbers might be their best bet in case the three boys ran into the trolls. Draco however... "Oh no, you are not going out there while those trolls are somewhere out there! Especially not for a filthy Gryffind-" Draco couldn't finish his word as Naruto slammed the other blond into the wall. "You're going to listen to me, and you're going to shut your mouth, Draco Malfoy. Every life is worth saving, it doesn't matter who they are or what life they live. You don't know who someone will grow up to be, or whether or not they'll become your greatest ally in the future. So for the fucking love of Merlin, grow a pair and help me protect a life." Draco was stunned, but he clenched his fist. "Fine, but if we die for them Naruto, I'm gonna kill you." They quickly ran, following Ron and Harry, who had already started running. Harry stopped Naruto, who stopped Draco an Daphne. "Looks like, one of the trolls left the dungeons.." Ron said as everyone moved behind a pillar, as they watched the troll walk into the girl's bathroom. "He's going into the girl's bathroom!" There was a loud bang and a scream as Harry and Ron rushed in.

Naruto and Draco were about to rush in too, when Daphne shouted, "GET DOWN!" as she tackled both of them to the ground, in time to see a huge wooden club swing where they just were. It was the other troll. Naruto quickly rolled out of the way, however it grabbed Draco by his leg. "Ah! Someone! Quick do something!" Naruto got up and pulled out his wand, and so did Daphne. The dark haired girl waved her wand and shouted, "FLIPENDO!" She fired a blue light at the troll but it didn't seem to do anything to it. The troll turned an went to throw the boy at the wall. "aaaaahhhhh!" Draco screamed as Naruto ran over and cushioned his fall, Naruto's back slamming against a pillar. CRUNCH! "GAAHHCKK!" He grunted, coughing up blood onto Draco's shoulder. Draco's eyes widened. "Naruto!" Naruto for a moment could hear that woman's voice in his head again. "You don't want to die do you?" No... I don't... "You don't want your friends to die do you?" No I don't! "Then get up and fight back!" The boy got back up on his feet. His face had a look of determination.

Naruto ran forward, distracting the troll. "Hey fatso! See if you can do that again!" The troll went to grab Naruto. "Left," came the voice. Naruto dodged left away from the hand, jumping out of the way. The troll roared as it went to slam its wooden club down onto Naruto. "Right!" Naruto jumped to the right, rolling away, quickly getting back on his feet. Daphne looked at Draco. "Maybe we can distract it in time for the teacher to arrive!" Draco nodded. "Hey you fat oaf over here!" Draco shouted, running. The troll went to grab him, but missed, Naruto saw an opening. "Left!" Naruto pulled his right fist back and slammed it into the troll's jaw as he jumped to the left to avoid the troll's hand. "Hey Ugly over here!" Daphne shouted from further away. She swung her wand and shouted "Flipendo!" Shooting another blue light at the troll. It didn't do anything but it did distract the beast. It turned to start following Daphne. Naruto held his wand, trying to think of something. Daphne jumped out of the way of an incoming swing. "Hey pea brain!" Naruto shouted. It turned back towards Naruto and started walking towards him. "Grit your teeth. Focus your power...!" Came the voice. Naruto held his wand tight. The troll started rushing towards Naruto. The boy imagined it. Those flashes. He remembered what he learned in that muggle book. Naruto swung his arms. Those flashes in his head.

Flash...!

Flash.

Flash!

FLASH!

****FLASH****!

Naruto shouted with all his might as he flicked his wand towards the troll rushing towards him.

"****CHIDORI!****"

The moment he finished that word, a bolt of blue colored lightning shout out from the wand made of Elder wood. The bolt slammed into the troll, electrifying it. It shook, dropping its club. While the creature was stunned, and still trying to recover from the attack, Naruto rushed over. He grabbed the club and slammed it into the troll's head with all his strength. The troll made and OOOUGH sound and fell forward. Literally 2 seconds later, Professor Snape turned the corner and was walking towards them. Could he have been watching the whole time? When did he get there? Some of the other teachers also ran over. "Explain yourse-!" Naruto dropped to his knees, panting hard. "No time...Harry, Ron... Hermione...! Girl's bathroom.. Other troll!" Mcgonagall's eyes widened as she rushed to the other bathroom. Naruto breathed hard and wiped away some of the blood dripping from his chin. Snape walked over to Naruto and knelt down next to him, accidentally revealing an injury to the boy, "Professor... are you... alright? Did you... fight the trolls before they got here?" Snape quickly covered the injury. "Quiet boy, where are you injured?" The blond gave a smile before coughing up some blood. "I stopped Draco from getting thrown into a pillar, but ended up hitting it myself. Something's cracked." Snape nodded. "I will see to it that you get rest in the Hospital Wing. But there was one last thing I wanted to ask you, Naruto." The boy leaned back against the wall, grunting in pain a little. "Sir?" Snape stood as he spoke to the boy.

"Would you like to join the Quidditch team as one of Slytherin's beaters?"

* * *

A: AND SCENE! I hope you enjoyed this VERY LONG CHAPTER! At first I thought about extending the wait for another part, however I'm sure people prefer longer chapters.

Naruto: Did I just-

Sasuke: Did he just-

Kakashi: Did you just-

Ron: BLIMEY!

Hermione: HOLY CRICKET!

Naruto: NEXT TIME ON HARRY POTTER AND THE YELLOW JINCHURIKI! CHRISTMAS! QUIDDITCH! AND A HOS-

Harry, Draco, Kyu: *fighting over who gets to say it again*

Woman's voice: hmhmhmhm~ We'll see you there~!


End file.
